


He was just Walking

by Big_Fan_Spiderman



Series: He was just... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Broken Bones, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fan_Spiderman/pseuds/Big_Fan_Spiderman
Summary: He was just walking. Not fighting kicking ass. Not rescuing little kids. Just walking. Parker luck at its finest.





	He was just Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to "he was just running" Btws. I think I might make a series of He Was Just... 
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
This is 2nd in a series, but they are not at all related btws

Peter was walking from 3rd period to 4th. An everyday thing. He was WALKING down the steps when someone bumped into him. Peter, of course with his luck, stepped wrong on his left ankle and it snapped. Snapped in half. So far broken, the bone was almost out of the limb.

It hurt so bad, Peter almost passed out from blinding pain.

No, Peter thought as he took a moment to sit down on the steps, Im Spiderman! He’s not weak like this! Get up! 

So with that as a leading thought, Peter ignores all thought of help, and makes his way towards 4th period. Gym.

“Ok class! Were gonna go do the Polar Bear run! Grab your coats and let's head up to the track!” Coach Wilson yelled to the teens. They all made there way to the track, including Peter with MJ. Ned had been sick all week meaning that Peter had been with MJ all week in Gym.

If Peter was gonna make it threw the class period, he had to hide the limp. So as soon as they were up at the starting point, he magicly wasn’t limping.

He started out jogging. A light jog that would have been fine if he didn’t feel it.

Peter could feel ankle bone starting to grind against the other bones. Then all of a sudden, Peter felt his skin tear at the ankle. 

Harsh cold air met the bone that was protruding out of Peter’s foot. Peter let out a scream muffled by his arm. He had to get out of here before anyone saw. 

Peter quickly tried to exit the track. He got a couple of feet before he tumbled down the steep hill. Peter looked towards his watch on his wrist, the one Tony had given him.

The idea was that if he opened it up, there was a panic button. When he pressed it, it sent his vitals to Tony and what he needed to bring to help him.

Peter sat there and thought for a bit; if he pressed the button, Tony would come and help him. But then he’d know that Peter was two weak to get to the compound himself. If he didn’t press it, Tony would be pissed for not telling him and he could be grounded…

Peter walked a bit more, just out of school range, before he hit the button. In this situation, Tony was called. Tony answered. Tony was pissed.

“Peter?! Why the hell did you press the panic button?!” Tony yelled from the watch. 

“Sorry Mr. Stark, but I broke my ankle, and I need help” Peter replied back into the watch. Now that Tony was freaking out, Peter was freaking out.

“Ok, i’m coming with an ambulance now. Just stay where you are. Ok?” Tony’s calm voice came back again.

“I was just waking, just walk… T’ny? I w’s jus’ walk’ng.” Peter slured into the watch. Peter quickly passed out.

Tony was talking to Steve Rogers when he got the panic alert from Peter. 

By then, Tony was freaking out. He yelled at the kid, causing him to freak out to.\\\

“Ok, I’m coming with an ambulance now. Just stay where you are. Ok?” Tony said as calm as he could into the phone.

Peter then started rambling “I was just waking, just walk… T’ny? I w’s jus’ walk’ng” Tony was starting to freak again. What was wrong with his kid?!

“Peter?! Answer me?! Friday! Whats going on? Why did he pass out? Where is the list of his injuries?” Tony yelled again.

“He must have taken off the watch boss! I can’t get a read!” Friday replied frantically. 

“Tony, Tony. You need to breathe… Calm down” The voice of Steve Rogers cuts through his panic.

“Ya, calm” Tony repeats out loud. After taking a deep breath he calls out, “OK! Everyone get an ambulance! Get Bruce and anyone else that would help in this situation!” 

After getting Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Clint in the ambulance (they all love the kid, but the whole team can’t come), they set off towards Peters location. Everyone on that damn ambulance are all praying that Peter will be ok.

…

Arriving at the location, Tony saw a kid laying in the grass. Peter, Peter, Peter his mind kept repeating as Steve and Him went out to get the kid. 

Peter was laying in the grass, eyes open, staring off into space.

“Peter, Peter kid. Come on look at me” Tony whispered to Peter. The kid looked up at Tony and all Tony saw was pain in his eyes.

“Tony” Peter breathed out, tears slipping out of his eyes. He looked exhausted.

“It’s ok kid, your gonna be ok” Tony reassured him. On the inside, Tony was freaking out.

Tony turned to Steve. “Your gonna have to lift him up and put in the ambulance. Got it?” 

“Got it” Steve nodded in affirmation. Steve walked closer to Peter and went to pick him up when Peter yelped at his ankle being touched.

“Don’t touch it” He whispered tears cascading down his face. The bone that was out of his ankle was screaming at him.

“Ok” Steve held up his hands in defence “I’m not gonna touch it, I’m just gonna bring you over to to ambulance, no worries here son.” 

Steve then lifted Peter up, his ankle dangling down. They rushed over to the ambulance. Tony closed the door as Steve put Peter down on the gurney. Bruce walked up to Peter’s ankle inspecting it.

“It has to go back in” He whispered regretfully.

“You mean when we get back to the Tower right? When we have the drugs?” Tony asked.

“No, if we don’t put it in now, the foot would be a goner. Can’t walk on it” Bruce replied. No no no no no no no Tony’s mind was in overdrive. He can’t put Peter in that pain.

“Steve, garb the restraints.” Bruce ordered. Steve walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the restraints.

“Ok, I’m gonna do this fast” Steve grabbed Peter’s hand while Bruce grabbed Peter’s ankle.

“Ok, one… two…. THREE!” On three Bruce yanked Peter’s ankle one way while he screamed.

“You said no one would touch it!” Peter screamed at Steve and was sobbing now.

“Good! Only a couple more” Bruce exclaimed.

“A COUPLE MORE?!” Tony yelled over the ruckus.

“Ready Steve,” Steve nodded once more “Ok, one ...Two..” Bruce cracked it on two. Peter was hardly breathing anymore, just sobbing and screaming.

“Steve! Knock him out! Knock him out! Please!” Tony yelled through tears at Steve. He can’t do it though the thought of punching Peter made Steve want to throw up. 

“Steve please! Knock me out! Please!” Peter was yelling now. So Steve did it. He pulled back and punched Peter across the side of his face. He was out instantly.

“Thank you Steve, thank you so much.” Tony was whispering now falling to sit back down while Bruce finished the rest of the pops.

Steve turned around and threw up his Lunch.

…

Peter was floating. 

Eternal darkness it seemed.

Like there was nothing but darkness.

No Life.

No Light.

No Nothing.

Until he wakes up.

Then he felt pain near his ankle. He was dizzy, and the lights were too bright, the sheets felt like sandpaper.

Where was he? 

Peter forces his eyes to look around the room. 

Its white, like all white. There's a sink and a garbage, but what sticks out to Peter was the surgical equipment.

I was kidnapped. That was what happened. He dragged himself over to the side of the road, he felt someone grab him. Must have been the kidnappers. 

At this thought, Peter quickly pulled out the IV and started to get out of bed. As soon as he stepped his Left foot down, he crumpled.

NO! I need to keep going! Peter yelled to himself as he got back up. He needed to get to Tony. Tony could help him.

Peter looked for the best exit; he couldn’t use the door, to obvious. Vents? No, he was gonna get caught. Window. Yes! 

Peter hobbled over to the window and looked down. Not too far, maybe 60ft. He could stick to the wall and ease himself down.

So, Peter slammed into the window, getting little glass in him, and slide on to the wall. His ankle was like a burning fire that begged him to get put out.

No. I have to get to Tony. Peter screamed internally. He edges his way down the wall, and ends up falling into the dumpster.

Peters running as soon as he leaves the dumpster, bandage on his ankle long gone.

…

Why is he so cold? 

Peter had left wherever he was and was headed to the tower. Tony ended up not selling the thing anyways. He claimed that he loved it too much.

So Peter, thinking that he could make it, started running. Somewhere in his head he was thinking about his ankle. Is it ok to be running on it? To hell with that, Peter needed to get to Tony.

Peter tried going further, but the cold and sudden exhaustion took over. 

Peter passed out right there, in the alley, not knowing that Tony was coming.

…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm blared through the compound loudly. As soon as Tony heard the first ring, he was running towards Peter's room. He stepped out for 2 minutes to get coffee, and now he’s gone.

“Tony! Hey, what’s going on!?” Steve yelled towards a frantic Tony. Tony reached Peter’s room to see that he broke out the window. The glass was everywhere, and the window was shattered, but no Peter-Shaped-Hole in the window. 

As Tony walked closer, he could see blood on the floor and on some of the glass from the window.

“Peter. He jumped out the window.” Tony whispered as the alarms shut off. Steve was standing right next to him as the other Avengers file in to the room.

“Tony, we will find him. I’m no tech genius, but I know that we can track him.” Steve said loud enough for everyone to hear. He was trying to help in anyway he could. Tony was seconds away from breaking down, and Peter doesn’t need that.

He needs to be saved.

“Natasha, I need you to try and track him. Use blood, satellites, use saliva from a fork for all I care dammit. Just track him.” Steve started to order all the rest of the Avengers to suit up.

“Tony, he’s like your son-don’t deny it-do you have any idea what he was thinking?” Tony thought. Peter woke up alone, hurt, and most likely terrified, he must of thought he was captured.

“He probably thought he was kidnapped. He didn’t have anyone else around to tell him he was ok. He might have been headed to the Tower, he was also still on morphine, which means he couldn't tell left from right.”

“Ok, that gives us a clue. Now all we need is-”

Natasha then came barging into the room.

“I found him”

…

Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce all drove after Tony as he took off. Tony was using one of his suits to the location 5 minutes away.

How did he get this far?! Tony menatlly screamed at himself for letting him get away. He was going through all the worst possible things that could have happened to Peter.

What he saw was much worse.

When Tony arrived to the location that Peter was, he frantically got out of his suit, and spotted the kid about 50 yards away.

“Peter!!” Tony screamed out. The kid was unconscious, his ankle was green and oozing pus and blood at the same time. Peter was so wet from sweating, it looks like he jumped into a pool.

Tony felt Peters forehead only to feel the raging heat. The fact that Tony was able to see his ankle arouse some alarms. The foot was supposed to wrapped up, not laying on the ground of a dirty alley way.

Tony stated to hear the ambulance coming nearer in the distance. 

As the car pulled to a stop outside the alley Steve and Bruce jumped out with a stretcher. Natasha and Clint in the Ambulance, one driving, and one getting supplies ready.

“Hurry Bruce! He’s got a weak pulse and feels like that damn sun!” Tony yelled in all the chaos.

Bruce hurried over to check his pulse and his temperature. “Pulse is weak but there, like you said. Temp is at 105.5! His brain is gonna be roasting soon!” Bruce’s voice raised in panic.

Soon enough they had Peter in the Ambulance getting cooling mats and saline in his IV.

“We have to get his temperature down before he-” Bruce was cut off with Peters limbs jerking everywhere.

“He’s seizing! Steve make sure he doesn’t hit his head!” Bruce was timing the seizure when the machines around Peter whined then flat lined.

“HE’S CRASHING!! GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR!!” Bruce screamed once again.

“Clear!” He yelled

Tony was sobbing

“Clear!”

Steve was petting Peters hair

“Clear!”

Clint and Natasha sat upfront one driving, the other crying.

“Clear!!”

Bruce was shocking a 15 year old with no pulse.

……….beep…..beep…...beep…….beep

“He’s back!”

….

Tony was sitting by Peter’s bed when he woke up.

Tony started to hear groans from the kid before he opened his eyes.

“Peter? Are you awake?” Tony whispered as he took the kids hand. It had been a really long 3 days. It consisted of constant turns of switching Peter Patrols and draining infection and all that shit.

“Uhhh… Maybe?” Peter questioned quietly. He felt like a piece of shit. And he kinda wanted to barf.

“Just open your eyes. Please?” Tony asked politely. 

“Mmmmm… how bout, no?” Peter questioned again, the kid was being a little shit like always.

“Peter, open your damn eyes.” Tony spoke forcefully, tone annoyed but eyes twinkling.

Peter opened one of his eyes, checking out his room. Then his eyes fell on Tony. “Hey Mr. Stark? How’d you find me?” Peter asked starting to get tired already. Opening his eyes took a lot out of him.

“Peter, you weren't kidnapped by Hydra, you were super doped up, and in pain. We found you in an alley, you had a fever so high, it was boiling that genius brain of yours. You had a…” Tony trailed off, looking at the panic filled tired eyes.

“You know what? Go to bed Pete. I’ll tell you more in the morning.”

And with that, they were fine. Never another problem. Never a arguemen-

“Peter, shut your damn eyes!”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!! Please leave one! 😁😁  
Plus kudos... Or course!! 🙃🙃🙃🥴🥴🥴😁😁😁😁


End file.
